Condenado: Culpable o inocente
by sunanotenshi1
Summary: Secuela de Asesino de mi corazon. La historia desde el punto de vista de Naruto y el porque del comportamiento de Hinata. Historia original de Lady lince
1. Chapter 1

Quien ha dicho que la vida es un regalo? je...

Para mi ahora eso me suena a una mierda...

Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento, ya no era un crió eso lo sabia mejor que nadie, mucho en mi había cambiado y mas en ese corto tiempo, mire con detenimiento mi oficina, notando los papeles apilados, escuchando las manijas del reloj, como una tortura para mi. Desde el principio mi vida estuvo llena de tragedias, primero mi padre y mi madre habían muerto, apenas tenia idea de como había sido mi padre, el 4to Hokage, el gran héroe de la aldea, un erudito, un genio ninja, el mejor de todos. Cerré mis ojos y una mueca de ironía y cierta burla cruzo por mis labios, y yo? Pues solo fui el niño con el demonio del zorro dentro suyo, el chico hiperactivo, el que era despreciado por todos en la aldea, quien no merecía la amistad de nadie, que nunca conoció su pasado, o mejor dicho el pasado de sus padres, quien era considerado el peor ninja de la academia, que luego de eso, se volvió el aprendiz de un gran ninja, maldito viejo pervertido, pero le había ayudado a controlar el poder de su demonio interno, como extrañaba a ese viejo, tal vez el sabría que hacer, o tal vez no, y luego que... Claro, luego se volvió el héroe de Konoha, había derrotado a Pain, y a muchos mas que habían intentado destruir la aldea, y por ultimo se había vuelto el nuevo Hokage...

Lance un suspiro, ese titulo antes habría pensado que me haría sentir bien, lo mejor de todo, que seria lo mas maravilloso en mi vida, y lo es claro...

Pero...

No se compara con lo que siento por cierta mujer, esa mujer que me hizo enloquecer la que creyó en mi siempre a quien nunca había podido ver, porque tan solo había sido un tonto y me fijaba en alguien quien no me amaba, esa mujer a quien... A quien amo... Y había lastimado mas de una vez por mi estupidez, golpee el escritorio con fuerza y frustración, si por mi estupidez por mis celos, por mi locura insensata, por ser un canalla...

Los papeles que antes habían estado apilados ahora se hallaban en el piso, suspire mientras cubría con mis manos mi rostro por la desesperación, la frustración y la rabia que tenia. Pensar que hace unos días ella había sido mía... Si la había tomado, la había hecho mi mujer a ley... pero... ella no lo deseaba.

La había hecho mía a la fuerza, tan solo por la rabia que me dio verla acompañada de ese hombre... Que era tan solo su amigo. Y yo pensando que era su amante, pero que debía hacer?

Lance un gemido de frustración mientras miraba las manijas del reloj moverse...

Ella se había querido vengar de mi...

Ahora lo sabia...

Y por estúpido que suene... Me lo merecía...

Y mas que habían pasado tantos años, ahora tan solo como un cobarde le había dejado unas rosas, luego de que ella... Ella...

Maldita sea ni siquiera puedo pensarlo...

Ella se había intentado sacar la vida! Mierda!... Ella lo negaba! Pero era obvio!... Yo la había tomado un día antes de eso!... La había dejado ahí acostada dormida. Yo había luchado contra mis deseos de volver a tomarla como el maldito y bastardo que era!... Y lo peor de todo ... No le había dicho lo que sentía, bueno lo hice, ella me contesto con la misma respuesta... Pero .. Pero... Ella no... Ella no puede seguir amándome... No la merezco, no! Esa fue la segunda vez que la lastime, la primera había sido luego de derrotar a Pain, luego de regresar a la aldea, luego de...

Y de nuevo había sido un estúpido... yo como siempre el ninja hiperactivo y tonto! Habia cometido un error, seguido de otro y ella por mi culpa por mi culpa ella había dejado de ser aquella chica dulce y tierna, esa mujer de quien yo me había enamorado... Y quien ella debería de odiar... Ahora solo mantengo estos recuerdos mientras observo las manecillas del reloj, como un condenado, si eso soy ahora, no un líder, no un jefe ni un héroe, ahora soy un condenado esperando el juicio de mis pecados...

Para algunos culpable... Para otros inocente - malditos idiotas y su lastima- pero al final un condenado, desde que la lastime a ella, a mi esposa. Por lo menos hasta que estuviesen los papeles y ella pueda ser libre... Si esa mujer es.. Hinata Hyuga


	2. Chapter 2

-Flash Back-

Por fin estamos de regreso en Konoha...- suspire agotado y algo mal herido, mientras era ayudado por Sai y Sakura, cargaba el cuerpo de mi antiguo amigo Sasuke Uchiha. La batalla había sido dura, tanto que tuve que despertar todo el poder del Kyubi, estaba demasiado agotado, miré a mi compañera notando que aún no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos luego de aquella confesión, si es que así puede llamarse, solo volví a suspirar recordando de repente unos ojos perlados al entrar a la aldea y ser recibidos por todos. No entendía porque pero en el momento antes de caer derrotado y muerto esos ojos se me aparecieron junto con sus palabras y la confesión de sus sentimientos, caí desfallecido con esos pensamientos al piso...

Por fin todo estaba tranquilo en Konoha...

Comencé a reaccionar, al parecer me había quedado una semana dormido, note que estaba en mi cuarto con algunas vendas y un paño sobre mi frente, voltee la cabeza y me encontré con un jarrón con varias rosas rojas de un bello aroma, también que mi departamento estaba limpio y ordenado, sonreí un poco, pensando quién pudo haber sido la persona que había venido y hecho tal acto.

\- Vaya por fin despierta el bello durmiente- escuché la voz de mi antiguo sensei Kakashi, el cual se hallaba mirándome por la ventana.

\- Que tal Kakashi-sensei... -

\- Pues tu sabes ocupado como siempre-

-...Eso significa que leyendo icha icha- murmure suspirando aún algo agotado, a lo que Kakashi se sintió avergonzado de alguna manera tras ser descubierto.

\- Y dígame... Que hicieron con Sasuke?- mi voz sonaba seria porque a pesar de aquella batalla, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, él seguía siendo mi amigo...

\- Lo enviaron a prisión Naruto. Es probable que nunca salga de ahí, tu sabes mejor que nadie que sólo aquellos que logran de alguna manera restablecerse y considerarse personas seguras para la aldea son los que pueden salir de ese sitio... Y con Sasuke dudo que eso llegue a pasar- hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos para luego yo simplemente murmurar un "entiendo". Me levanté y decidí ir a entrenar, Kakashi ya se había marchado.

Me hallaba entrenando en el mismo lugar donde fue nuestra prueba para volvernos un equipo... Para formar el equipo 7, sonreí un poco, aún estaba algo desanimado con la noticia de mi amigo pero aún guardaba las esperanzas de que él cambiaría, de que lo liberarían de esa prisión.

Me hallaba lanzando algunos kunai, practicando algunos Jutsus de invocación, junto con mis clones de sombra cuando en un momento sentí la mirada de alguien tras unos arboles, voltee levemente y mire ese sitio como si quisiera adivinar mentalmente de quien podría tratarse.

\- Sal de ahí... y muéstrate!- exigí, en ese momento se me apareció ante mi ella, con aquellos ojos perlados, observándome apenada y con un rubor notorio en su pálido rostro...

\- Hinata...- fue todo lo que pude decir recordando sus palabras "Porque yo te amo"... El viento soplaba y nos quedamos mirando un largo tiempo que me pareció eterno.

-Na..Naruto... Este.. Yo...- dijo tímidamente, en eso note que traía un paquete en sus manos - Yo, pues verás... Yo... Kakashi-sensei me mencionó que habías despertado... Y yo.. Pues... Te traje ramen!- dijo totalmente roja poniendo el paquete frente a mi, sonreí ante tal inocencia, Hinata no cambiaría nunca, de eso estaba seguro, solo sonreí y tome el paquete con mis manos.

\- Te gustaría que comamos juntos?- le sugerí mientras note como sus ojos brillaban con alegría y una sonrisa angelical decoraba sus labios, me ruborice levemente... " Porque yo te amo"... Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, pero aún no sabía que contestarle a Hinata, y al parecer ella no quería hablar del tema, así que decidí no mencionarlo por lo menos hasta que estuviese seguro de mi respuesta.

Nos sentamos en ese sitio y comimos, charlábamos de cosas que al tiempo perdieron el sentido, yo contándole de mis hazañas y ella riéndose disfrutando de la charla, poco a poco agarramos confianza. Me sentía muy cómodo a su lado...

\- Bueno Naruto-kun... Este... Debo marcharme ya.. Se hará tarde y a mi padre no le gustará- dijo tímidamente jugando con sus dedos, le sonreí.

-Si quieres te acompaño- le sugerí a ella, sonrió y se sonrojo mucho asintiendo. Caminé a su lado, todo el trayecto, ambos en silencio mientras notaba su rostro y la pena que sentía a mi lado, por que nunca me había dado cuenta?...

Simple porque soy un idiota... Un tonto...

Hinata es tan linda y tierna... Pero acaso la amo?... Acaso siento algo por ella?... Esas preguntas agolpaban mi mente mientras la veía marcharse dentro de su mansión...

Ella es una Hyuga... Y yo... Yo tan solo soy el chico del Kyubi... Pensé con tristeza... Pero sin tener alguna idea del porque...


	3. Chapter 3

Ya han pasado unos días desde que he vuelto a Konoha las cosas no han cambiado mucho, todo ha sido muy tranquilo. Bueno tal vez sí, algunas cosas han cambiado, últimamente yo y Hinata hemos estado más unidos, aunque nunca hemos hablado de lo que pasó en la pelea contra Pain, en ocasiones me pregunto si ella esquiva ese tema a propósito o si soy yo el que debería iniciarlo, aunque admito que aún no tengo mis sentimientos claros por ella. Lanzo un suspiro notando que aún seguían las rosas en ese jarrón, intactas, las verdad no se quien ha sido la persona que limpió y ordenó mi apartamento, lástima que duro tan poco.

Me levanto y me pongo mi ropa agotado pero aún así sigo ejercitándome. Es verdad hoy tengo una misión, obviamente deberé ir con Sakura y Sai, a ella no la he visto en este tiempo seguro aun sigue avergonzada por aquella confesión suya sólo para salvar a Sasuke, la verdad ahora ya no me molesta tanto, es más me tiene sin importancia, después de todo, Sakura siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke. Sonrío un poco mientras me dirijo primeramente al hospital.

Al entrar en el cuarto de la vieja Tsunade me sorprendo un poco al ver a Hinata ahí, trayéndole unas flores junto con Ino, seguramente Ino, le habrá recomendado alguna flor para eso

\- Vaya, hola Naruto!- saluda animadamente Ino, mirándome con una sonrisa a la cual le correspondo, de repente noto que no tenían sus atuendos normales, Ino traía una falda y una blusa violácea, típico de ella al parecer ese es su color favorito

\- Ho..Hola Naruto-kun..- saluda tímidamente Hinata mirándome y jugueteando con sus dedos, es tan típico de ella a pesar de que nos hemos vuelto mas cercanos, en eso noto que no traía su atuendo de siempre sino la ropa de ninja abajo de su gran abrigo que siempre llevaba, me sonrojo un poco, notando la figura de ella, la verdad nunca me había dado cuenta del cuerpo de la chica, y como hacerlo! si siempre iba cubierta por ese enorme abrigo! kyaaa se me esta acercando debo controlarme debo debo debo...

-N..Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada mirándome, yo sólo asentí cubriéndome el rostro.

-Si..si Hinata jeje- malditas hormonas, aargh!... Maldito sensei pervertido, esto es su culpa!

-De..De acuerdo-

\- Bueno chicos creo que yo ando sobrando aquí así que adiós- se despide Ino, cerrando la puerta. En que momento ella se había alejado de nosotros?!

\- I..Ino espera...- dijo Hinata ruborizada. Pero como era obvio Ino nos habia dejado solos, yo por fin pude controlarme, bueno algo, mientras Hinata me miraba con timidez

-N..Naruto-kun has venido a ver a Tsunade-sama no?-

\- Eh... Si si... Se ve que aún no ha despertado-

\- Así es... Pero seguramente lo hará... Tsunade-sama es un mujer muy fuerte...- note que eso la entristeció de repente tal vez ella recordaba a su clan, a su padre, y su destino, yo le puse una mano sobre su hombro

\- Tú también eres una mujer muy fuerte Hinata..- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en esa mirada perlada, notando esos labios entreabiertos que pronunciaron mi nombre como sorprendida de mis palabras y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas, en eso no se porque me empece a acercar lentamente a ella. Podía saber lo que pasaría, pero no quería detenerme

\- Hinata...- pronuncie sintiendo la respiración de ella aún más cerca mientras entrecerraba mis ojos junto con los de ella

-QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?-un grito nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos, voltee y note a Kiba mirándome furioso, seguido de Sakura -NARUTO QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE LE HACES A HINATA?- grito de nuevo aquel tonto cara de perro, y a él que le importaba?...grrr

-Ki..Kiba, Naruto-kun solo.. Este... Pues... Vinimos a ver Tsunade-sama y me estaba ayudando a traerle unas flores y...- dijo rápidamente intentando explicarles nuestra situación, aunque Kiba no pareció muy convencido aceptó esa disculpa de parte de Hinata. En eso mire a Sakura que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme y ella solo saludo entrando junto a nosotros

\- Y que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunte algo molesto por la interrupción de ambos, recordando que estaba a punto de besarla... Besar a Hinata...

\- Kakashi nos ha dado una misión, debemos ir como guardaespaldas, para un joven feudal-

-Vaya, de acuerdo. Nos vemos a la salida de Konoha en unos minutos- dije mientras lanzaba una mirada a Hinata quien se sonrojo notoriamente al notarla y yo tambien con levedad, en eso salí de ahí, sin notar la mirada escarlata en mi espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya nos encontrabamos en las afuera de Konoha, y yo con tensión de parte de las dos chicas, genial Naruto! Sakura ni me miraba y ni siquiera sabia el porque... Hinata, bueno, ni yo podia verla luego de lo que habia pasado en el hospital, y como hacerlo si aún no tenía mis sentimientos claros!...

-Eres un chiquillo tonto- murmuro el zorro, lo que me faltaba el estupido zorro.

\- Cállate estúpido zorro, nadie ha pedido tu opinion!-

\- Jajaja pero si tienes dos hembras a tu disposición, yo si era tu las hubiese...-

\- Callate! No te permitiré tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre Hinata y Sakura me escuchaste!- grite molesto imaginandome lo que ese zorro quería decir, de lo que el seria capaz si llegase a tomar mi cuerpo y vaya que ese maldito lo había intentado.

-Jajajaja- él solo se reía de mi, si que estaba molesto.

-Oye Naruto, nos detendremos un momento a descansar, de acuerdo?- dijo Kiba mirándome, sacandome de la "agradable" charla con el demonio de mi interior, solo asentí. Nos detuvimos y sacamos las provisiones, aún nos faltaban unas horas para llegar a la aldea donde se encontraba ese joven feudal

-Gracias Kiba..- escuché de repente, mirando a Hinata que recibia un poco de comida de Kiba, esa escena me molestó un poco al notar como ambos se sonreían tan tiernamente.

\- Mi madre lo hizo, sé que es tu comida favorita. Jeje come tranquila Hinata, el camino es muy largo- sonrió el cara de perro, sólo apreté mi puño con molestia por esa cercania de ellos.

\- Naruto... pasa algo?- escuche de repente a mi lado, encontrandome con los ojos de Sakura

\- No- dije cortantemente y con molestia mientras me ponia de pie, dejando a todos sorprendidos - Vigilare que no halla ningun peligro alrededor-dije sin mirarles mientras me apartaba.

Me senté en la rama de un árbol pensativo, recordando la escena de Kiba y Hinata, por algún motivo eso me sacaba de quicio y quería golpear al cara de perro, sin compasión.

\- Jajaja te estan robando tu hembra?- esuche la voz del zorro de nuevo.

\- No es mi hembra!- dije con molestia.

\- Entonces porque te molesta tanto que ese sujeto se le acerque-

\- ...- no podia contestar porque ni yo sabia la respuesta.

\- Por que no la reclamas?-

\- Ni se te ocurra maldito zorro! Ahora callate-

\- Na..Naruto-kun- escuché una voz abajo mismo de donde me encontraba, hallandome con Hinata mirandome a los ojos con un paquete entre sus manos - Te traje esto de comer, no has comido nada aún verdad?- preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarme, yo solo bajé ante ella y la miré, nos sentamos. Ella había traído ramen y también esas bolitas de arroz con mi rostro, me ruborice un poco y sonreí, ni en ese momento me habia dado cuenta de eso. Comencé a comer tranquilamente, al igual que ella a mi lado, ambos estabamos solos ahí sentados tranquilamente sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Sabes Hinata, creo que ya te lo había dicho pero... aún pienso que serías una buena esposa algún dia- sonreí haciendola sonrojar mucho y solo la miré, ella sonrió un poco con alegría.

-G..Gracias Naruto-kun, ese cumplido me..me agrada mucho viniendo de ti- me sonrió con tanta ternura que me ruborice. No podía dejar de imaginarme a Hinata algún dia casándose y criando unos niños, pero por más que me costase no quería ver esa escena con Kiba, ni con ningun otro hombre...

\- Pasa algo Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

\- Eh?... No, nada jeje- sonreí, mirándole animadamente, en ese momento alguien llego a interrumpirnos.

\- Naruto Hinata, ya nos vamos - dijo Sakura mirándonos, no parecia muy contenta al vernos juntos, pero yo solo lo ignore poniendome de pie y tomando la mano de Hinata para ayudarla a pararse lo que sorprendio a ambas. Yo solo solté la mano de Hinata hasta que Kiba lo mencionó, sonrojandonos ambos soltando nuestras manos, para asi seguir con la misión.


	5. Chapter 5

Nos encontrabamos ya cerca de la aldea en donde estaba el sujeto a quien debiamos de proteger, no se porque pero me parecia que la tensión con mis compañeros era demasiado pesada, por un lado Hinata quien se sonrojaba cuando la miraba a los ojos y no puedo negarlo yo tambien me sentia extraño e incomodo, por otro Kiba que lo había notado y parecia tener ganas de matarme, y por ultimo Sakura que su mirada denotaba cierto mal humor, o algo asi, de todas maneras no sabía el porque.

-Ya hemos llegado el palacio del joven feudal se encuentra al parecer hacía alla, mejor será apresurarnos y terminar rápido con esta misión- dijo Sakura, todos asentimos mientras nos dirigiamos hacia ahí, donde fuimos recibidos por los guardias, nos observaron detenidamente a cada uno de nosotros, mientras nos llevaban a un gran salón, se podia ver a unas cuantas mujeres ahí y ni que decir de los hombres, al parecer todos sirivientes.

\- Dónde está el feudal a quién debemos proteger?!- pregunté algo molesto por tres motivos, uno la tensión del grupo ya me había puesto de malas todo el camino, dos no pude hablar aún con Hinata de lo que habia pasado y por algun motivo me urgia hacerlo y tres ESE ESTUPIDO JOVEN RICO SE ESTABA DEMORANDO !

\- Naruto..- escuché decir molesta a Sakura quien apretó su puño, mirándome con cierta furia, yo solo trague saliva.

\- Sakura-san, Naruto-kun... Este... Calmense, el feudal ya vendrá- dijo Hinata interponiendose entre ambos con esa timidez que la caracterizaba, note como Sakura cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un bufido asintiendo, mientras yo suspiré aliviado y luego le sonreí a Hinata quién se sonrojo y me devolvió la sonrisa

\- Ustedes son los guardaespaldas que Konoha ha enviado para mi?- escuchamos decir, mientras un muchacho mas o menos de nuestra edad, tal vez dos años mayor, se acercaba a nosotros. Se podía notar por la mirada de las mujeres ahí que era alguien apuesto ante los ojos femeninos y sin mencionar esa sonrisa arrogante y petulante en su cara.

-Si, el Hokage nos mandó para guiarlo hasta su destino-

\- Vaya, yo pensé que mandaría a alguien mas capacitado, no a unos niños-

-COMO? QUE NIÑOS?!- gruñi molesto, tonto niño rico, si pudiese lo golpearia

\- Naruto!- escuché decir a Sakura, y sude frío callandome, realmente no quería que me golpease.

-Hm, veo que eres un chico mal educado y vulgar... Como sea, solo necesito que me guíen seguro hasta la aldea de las almas, ya que ahí debo reunirme con mi prometida para establecer la paz entre nuestras aldeas- dijo petulantemente, pero note como de repente lanzó una mirada examinando a Sakura y tambien a Hinata y cuando lo hizo sí que me moleste... Quién se creía que era para estar mirandola asi?!

-Jajaja vaya niño, si la reclamaras no tendrias tantos problemas-escuche al zorro. Oh grandioso, lo que me faltaba!

\- Cállate estúpido zorro-

\- Jajaja porque no solo matas a ese estupido por mirar lo que nos pertenece-

\- Que te calles! No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces!-

-Jajaja-

Mantuve silencio durante todo ese tiempo, mientras nos preparabamos para llevar a ese idiota junto a quien seria su esposa, pobre chica tremendo imbecil le habia tocado como esposo. Caminé a lado de Hinata mientras esperabamos a ese joven, es verdad no me acordaba su nombre como sea no me importa...

-Naruto-kun... te..te pasa algo?- escuché que me preguntaba mirándome preocupada, yo solo la mire y era como si toda esa rabia se hubiese marchado.

\- No te preocupes Hinata... No me pasa nada jejeje- le sonreí mientras ella asentía no muy convencida, realmente se ve tan linda...

-Oigan, ya nos vamos el feudal Soushi ya ha llegado. Vamonos- oímos decir a Kiba, mientras nos dirigiamos hacia él, seguidos por la carroza de ese niñato, esos serian unos dias largos y exasperantes...


	6. Chapter 6

-Interrupción del Flash Back-

Mis recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos en ese momento, mientras alguien tocaba a la puerta, era Kiba quien me miraba con algo de rabia y recelo, no era de extrañarse, a pesar del tiempo él aún no me perdonaba el daño que le había hecho a Hinata, y mas cuando él estaba enamorado de ella, luego de eso conoció a quien ahora es su esposa, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fui un canalla y un tonto igual que hace años

\- Uzumaki te están esperando...- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Gracias Kiba...- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, por que nada podía ser sencillo? Porque sino no sería la vida mía, je... Al pasar por el lado de Kiba él me sostuvo del brazo y me colocó contra la pared.

\- Debería golpearte, de nuevo la estas lastimando...- gruño escudriñándome con sus ojos, acaso pensaba que no me daba cuenta? y eso que el ni siquiera conocía toda la historia en eso me golpeo con su puño, volteandome el rostro, no respondí para que si era verdad, la estaba lastimando, la lastime como lo hice aquel día hace años, pero esta vez había sido aun peor...

\- Te lo diré Naruto... por segunda vez ahora tal vez te hayas vuelto el hokage y te deba lealtad por ello, pero no esperes que te respete, porque miserables como tu no se lo merecen... para todos tu eres un desperdicio- en eso me soltó mientras se aljaba, callendome sentado ahí, si habían sido las mismas palabras que el había usado en esa ocasión, cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar de nuevo todo lo que había pasado

-Reinicio del Flash Back-

Ya habíamos comenzado el camino junto a aquel desagradable y tonto feudal, claro los únicos que estábamos caminando éramos Kiba y yo, ya que el señorito rico había dejado subir junto a él a Hinata y Sakura. Verlo me daba asco y rabia como tomaba sus manos tocaba sus rostros y les susurraba y les preguntaba alguna cosa, a Sakura parecía no afectarle ni me importaba, pero Hinata era distinto, ella se ruborizaba y agachaba la cabeza, era tan linda así, maldita sea comos se atreve ese idiota!

\- Te sigue molestando que toquen a las hembras-

\- Cállate! Eres insoportable-exigí con furia y rabia.

Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, por fin ese tonto se apartaría de Hinata y Sakura y dejaría de ser tan molesto, aunque quien sabe, tal vez a Hinata le guste... Claro, seguro que sí... Seguramente le encanta que ese tipo la acaricie y le susurre y... ARGH! Y eso a mi que!

\- Tonto te pasa algo?- voltee mirando a Kiba, con el ceño fruncido

\- Nada ...Por que?-

\- Porque acabas de destruir varios árboles con un rasengan hace apenas unos segundos- dijo mirándome curioso el chico perro.

\- Ya he dicho que no me pasa nada!...- me aleje de ahí, me sentía realmente molesto, apenas y pasaba un día y ese tipo ya me ponía los pelos de punta... Si pudiese lo... lo Aaargh!...

Splash!

\- Genial, maldita roca! Maldita sea! - grite molesto, había tropezado con una roca resbalándome sobre un riachuelo, uuuy que acaso, no podían nomas mandarme un rayo y hacerlo mas rápido, golpee con furia la roca con mi pie pero...

-Argh! Auch Auch! Auch!- no me había ido como pensé puesto que no concentre chakra y por obvias razones me había golpeado muy duro el pie.

\- Estas bien?- escuché una voz preocupada femenina cerca de mi.

-Si excelente! Genial! Con un pie roto como no podría estar bien!- gruñí molesto volteandome y me sorprendí, era Hinata no había reconocido su voz note como su mirada se tornaba triste, y a ella que le importaba? Por que no se iba con ese feudal o con Kiba mejor y me dejaba solo?!

\- N..Naruto-kun estas molesto conmigo?- pregunto levemente, y de manera pausada, mirándome a los ojos

\- Y eso a ti que te importa? Déjame sólo!... Vete con ese feudal o con Kiba y déjame en paz!- gruñí de nuevo, era molesto, todo era molesto, en eso escuché como se apartaba de ahí y luego me quede sentado sintiendo no solo un dolor físico, luego de haberme dado cuenta de lo que hice sentí un dolor aún peor no sabia de donde provenía pero me sentía la rata mas inmunda y el idiota mas grande del planeta por que la había tratado así?... Ella solo se preocupo por mi y yo... Maldición soy un tonto!

Me quede ahí hasta que fuera muy tarde de noche, nadie mas había venido seguro Hinata les había dicho que quería estar solo o algo, y luego... Seguro estaba llorando por mi por mi culpa...

Regrese al campamento y me acerqué lentamente a la carpa de las chicas, entré y miré a Hinata dormir, me sorprendí al ver una lágrima caer de sus mejillas y pronunciar mi nombre, sí definitivamente era el mayor tonto de la historia. Y ahora que...? Mmm, piensa maldita sea, estoy aquí mirando a Hinata dormir se ve tan bella, tan delicada y frágil...Argh! No, no es momento de pensar en eso, piensa maldición!

Ya se, tengo una idea, salí de ahí y busqué entre mis cosas, tomé un pergamino y comencé a escribir, " **lo lamento, fui un tonto no quise lastimarte, Naruto** " excelente! ... Pero eso no bastaba. Mmm, me adentre al bosque y tome una flor, era azul, con tonos violetas excelente! A Hinata seguro le agradaba el violeta por su ropa y bueno le quedaba muy bien ese color. Me dirigí de nuevo a la carpa de las chicas y dejé el pergamino y la flor a su lado, me ruborice un poco al notar lo cerca que estaba de ella, mire fijamente sus labios, parecían suaves y tentadores, en eso no se porque comencé a acercarme lentamente a ellos, pero..

\- Idiota! Toma esto!- un puño me saco de mi trance, un puño directo de Sakura, al parecer estaba aún dormida pero con eso había logrando sacarme de ahí, sin mencionar el daño en mi rostro por su golpe. Ademas creo que choque contra un árbol y bueno todo se volvió oscuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Argh ahora me he dado cuenta de que si no hubiese sido por el golpe de Sakura, seguramente no hubiese podido dormir nada, y como hacerlo Hinata no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día, mas bien se la pasa pegada a Kiba y al maldito que debemos proteger. Yo me he adelantado unos pasos a ellos, tampoco tengo el derecho a enojarme, por que... Hinata no es nada mío es... Sólo ella es mi amiga... Entonces por que me molesta que esos dos estén tan cerca de ella?!

-Encontramos un atajo para llegar mas rápido a la aldea, joven feudal- dijo Sakura llegando de su inspección por el lugar. Que bien, mientras más rápido se vaya ese sujeto mejor

-Excelente... hermosa e inteligente- sonrió cautivadoramente a Sakura causando que ella tomase un tono carmín en sus mejillas, yo solo ignore ese hecho

\- Apuesto a que debes tener algún pretendiente ninja que espera tu regreso- comentó mirándola, en eso noté que me lanzó una mirada yo sólo la esquive y observé a Hinata, quién no me había mirado en ningún momento, Sakura por otra parte su mirada se tornó triste.

-Se equivoca...- fue todo lo que dijo mientras seguíamos con nuestro camino.

La tarde comenzó a pasar lentamente, en ese momento sentí que alguien nos seguía, al parecer todos se habían percatado puesto que Hinata le había dicho al feudal que no se moviera y que se quede en su carruaje, Sakura y Kiba ya se estaban preparando para un ataque, nos mantuvimos quietos y serenos hasta que...

-Aah!- gire mirando a Hinata, tenía una herida en su mejilla al parecer alguien se la había cortado, malditos! Como se atreven a lastimarla! Comencé a enfurecerme con tan pequeño acto. Ante nosotros unos ninjas habían aparecido no traían nada para poder identificar de que aldea eran, eso era lo que menos a mi me interesaba.

\- Hanzo, Akame, Gunta ocúpense de estos chiquillos, yo iré por el feudal- dijo uno al parecer el líder, mientras los otros tres se abalanzaron contra nosotros. El sujeto frente a mi era muy rápido, lo admito, pero eso no me importa ahora, he estado defendiéndome de sus ataques con mi kunai, maldición no me esta dando tiempo para alguna invocación, miro un momento a mis compañeros al parecer Kiba y Sakura también tienen problemas aunque Akamaru esté, estos tipos son muy buenos. Según parece el que pelea con Sakura tiene habilidades regenerativas, y mas fuerza que ella, Kiba lucha con uno que parece una especie de habilidad de domador o cazador ha logrado contrarrestar los ataques salvajes que les ha estado lanzando, quienes son estos sujetos?

-Muere niño!- dijo mi contrincante logrando un jutsu de arena, es parecido al de Gaara, pero este es como una boa constrictora, con púas atravesando mi cuerpo, maldición debo realizar alguna invocación o sino... Pero me es imposible, mis manos, no puedo moverlas. Mientras estas puas siguen ingresando con mas fuerza en mi... Un grito escucho un grito.. Esa voz es de Hinata! Es cierto, Hinata, ella estaba peleando con el líder de estos hombres. La veo, ha recibido tantos golpes como ese hombre, pero ahora ella lleva las de perder, le ha puesto las manos encima a Hinata... Eso no se lo perdonare... Otro grito, esta vez Sakura ese sujeto la ha derrotado, no se puede mover veo como escupe sangre y ha recibido una herida profunda en su estomago, por dios debo hacer algo, Kiba ha logrado la ventaja contra el sujeto con quien se enfrenta pero no puede intervenir, demonios!

-Niño tonto, es hora de terminar con esto!- dice este maldito, cierro mis ojos estoy furioso, nunca les perdonare! No les perdonare! QUE HAYAN LASTIMADO A MIS AMIGOS! El poder del kyubi esta tomando control de mi cuerpo, puedo sentirlo, todos lo sienten, he logrado liberarme con tan pequeña carga de chakra que parece un chiste, mis heridas sanan rápido, miro a los ninjas y me lanzo contra ellos, lo he tomado tan sólo con mi mano al primero y apretado su cuello con tanta fuerza que creo que se lo he roto mientras lo lanzo a un lado, el siguiente ha sido el hombre con el que se enfrentó Sakura, me mira con miedo si eso quiero teme maldito!... Se ha lanzado contra mi, ha usado un jutsu con intenciones de contrarrestar mi chakra, de detenerlo, maldito infeliz tus trucos son nada, con una de las colas lo he sostenido lanzandolo contra el piso, restregando su cuerpo contra éste hasta impulsarlo como una bala contra unas rocas, miro a los otros se han marchado malditos cobardes no se me escaparan!... He salido en busca de ellos... Hoy conocerán su muerte...

Pasaron unos minutos, tal vez unas horas para que recupere la conciencia y regresar junto a los otros. Es verdad, Hinata nunca me había visto así y tampoco Kiba. Genial, ahora era un monstruo para ella, y Sakura... Es verdad Sakura estaba muy herida!

Llego y noto como Hinata no me mira a los ojos temblando, Kiba me mira y lanza un suspiro haciéndome una señal con la cabeza para ir hacia una carpa, entro y noto que ya han puesto algunas vendas a mi compañera y sanado las heridas, suspiro aliviado aunque noto que sigue aún inconsciente.

-Lo mejor sera quedarnos a descansar aquí hasta que Sakura despierte- Dice Kiba, todos estamos de acuerdo.

Me dirijo hacia Hinata... Ella me mira a los ojos aún con miedo... Como me duele...

\- Hinata... quiero hablar contigo... sígueme- le digo mientras ambos nos alejamos del campamento, no se ni que hablaremos, no se que le diré, no quiero que me tema, no quiero que me odie, porque soy... soy el Kyubi.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien ahora que hago, que digo, aaargh! Por que esto me es tan dificil. Ya estamos lejos de los demás, estamos aquí ella y yo solos, uno frente al otro, y no, no puedo decir nada soy un idiota como se lo digo yo...

-N..Naruto-kun.. que ..querías hablar conmigo?- dice con voz tímida, mirándome levemente. Esos ojos son tan lindos, se ve tan frágil, tan asustada... Y como no si me vio!... Asesinando a esos sujetos, aunque se lo merecieran, vio lo peor de mi maldicion, maldición!

-Yo..-

\- Si es sobre lo que pasó hace unos momentos, ya... Bueno.. Ya tenía conocimiento.. De que tú.. Tú.. Eres el Kyubi- dijo ella soprendiendome, entonces ella lo sabia.. Pero cuándo, como... Esperen... Es verdad! Cuando fue la pelea contra Pain ella... Oh por dios entonces porque...

-Hinata..yo...-

-Naruto-kun... No te odio.. Si eso es lo que tu crees... no es asi?-dijo mirándome con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Genial la he puesto triste. Genial Naruto, eres el mejor.

-No Hinata, claro que no. Es sólo...sólo que..-

-Naruto-kun, yo.. La verdad me quedé sorprendida... Eso es todo... Es que... Cuándo te vi la primera vez, me asustó esa apariencia- En eso me sentí fatal, terrible de lo peor -Pe..Pero- pero que pero que... Dilo Hinata -Ahora no me dio más ese temor, pero... Me sorprendió cuán fuerte te has puesto. A ese paso podras ser el mejor ninja de todos y convertirte en un gran Hokage-ella me sonrió con esa timidez y calidez que no se ni como expresar lo que sentí, la miré asombrado, ella aún creía en mi, me estaba apoyando, Hinata... Que tonto fui, como pude creer que tú me dejarias...

No lo pensé ni un momento, me aproxime a ella y la atraje a mis brazos, sosteniedola, sentirla cerca de mi me hacia sentir tan bien...

-Perdóname Hinata... Por mostrarte la peor faceta de mi, no me refiero sólo al zorro sino tambien por como te trate... Yo.. Yo estaba furioso... Tú eres muy importante para mi...- le dije, la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos, sentí el aroma de ella, olía bien, demasiado, la atraje aún más como si no quisiese que se fuera de mi lado, y asi era... No quería soltarla, no queria que ese momento acabase pero por que... Que es este sentimiento...? En eso mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como se agitaba y escuchar algo que me molesto, un sollozo.

-Hinata... es..estas bien?..- la aparte un poco, mirando su rostro, ella paso un dedo contra su ojos limpiandose unas lágrimas, con una radiante sonrisa mirandome.

-S..Si.. N..Naruto-kun... Soy..Soy feliz...- la mire asombrado entonces lloraba de felicidad pero por que?- Porque... No soy una molestia para ti... Eso me hace muy feliz, así como estar a tu lado..- ella estaba ruborizada sonriendome aún con marcas de haber estado llorando, yo la miré y no supe que decir, nunca nadie me habia dicho eso, nunca...

Ese momento me pareció eterno, el mejor de todos, me comence a aproximar a ella con un sólo objetivo, sus labios, no sé que era esa fuerza, no sé que era ese sentimiento extraño y calido que embargaba mi cuerpo, sólo sabía que quería besarla... quería besar a Hinata... Ella entrecerro sus ojos y pronunció mi nombre. Casi, un poco más, un poco más...

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!- maldita sea! Maldito Akamaru! Ese perro, uuuuuuuuy me habia apartado de Hinata, ahora se hallaba lamiendome la cara - Sal! Sal! Que te salgas te digo!- como es que llegué a esto... Ah si, estaba a punto de tocar los labios de Hinata con los mios, cuando de repente este saco de pulgas se abalanza contra mi lanzandome al piso, y lamiendome bueno por lo menos no me ha mordido... pero igual

\- KIBA MALDITO CARA DE PERRO QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA!-grite sabia muy bien que Kiba segurmaente se había preocupado por Hinata y había mandado a Akamaru a reastrearnos. Maldito, justo debia interrumpirnos en ese momento. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! La vida no puede ser mas injusta!

-De acuerdo Akamaru, ya déjalo- por fin!- Venía a decirles que Sakura ya ha despertado y que mañana temprano seguiremos nuestro camino, que deberemos hacer turnos para hacer guardia en caso de que halla otro ataque, asi que primero lo hara Naruto, luego Hinata y por ultimo yo y Akamaru-

-De acuerdo Kiba- dice Hinata un poco sonrojada, sin mirarme, es natural, la iba a besar!... dios, que me esta pasando! Por que deseo besar a Hinata?... Y por que siempre que estoy por hacerlo ME INTERRUMPEN?!

-Bueno Hinata, vámonos- Ella asiente y lo sigue, y yo atrás de ellos. Maldito Kiba, se la ha llevado!

-Oigan, esperenme!- gritó siguiendoles


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, me ha tocado el primer turno, es aburrido no pasa nada, absolutamente nada, a este paso me quedare dormido, bostezo, cuantas horas han pasado, tal vez una o quien sabe, pero esto es muuuy pero muuuuuuy aburrido. En realidad pensandolo mejor me sirve para meditar lo que me ha pasado con Hinata, por dios al solo recordarla y recordar lo que paso mi corazon se acelera, y puedo jurar que me he puesto rojo, aaargh!...

-crack!-

eh?... que fue ese sonido viene de la carpa de Sakura, me acerco un poco en silencio y noto que alguien se aleja, sera Hinata?... No, ella aun esta dormida, Kiba?... Tampoco, acaso ese maldito feudal?!... Claro, si debe ser él, seguramente cree que puede llegar a su destino sin nosotros, si no fuera porque es una mision lo dejaria ir tranquilo, con seguridad lo atraparian esos ninjas y lo harian pedazos... Bueno, de todas maneras ya que.. Debo ir tras él.. Logro alcanzarle hasta la orilla de un manantial cubierto por algo de niebla, maldición... Asi no puedo ver bien...je.. Se me ha ocurrido una idea! Voy a asustarlo! Me lanzo contra él con mi kunai en la mano, tomandole desprevenido por atras colocandosela en el cuello.

-Eso te enseñara a no...- no pude terminar sintiendo un golpe muy duro y poderoroso contra mi rostro, al parecer me ha nockeado pero ese golpe, no puede ser sera... alzo mi vista todo herido, escupiendo tierra y sangre limpiandome

-Naruto! Idiota! Me mataste del susto!...- dijo Sakura, mirandome aun debil, de alguna manera acaba de propinarme tremendo golpe, con furia en sus ojos

-Perdon Sakura..jeje.. pen..pense que era un enemigo..si si.. eso de veras- no podia decirle que pense que era el feudal porque sino iba a ser hombre muerto...

-De acuerdo.. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, idiota- ella se sento, en una roca y yo a su lado, no hablamos durante un tiempo hasta que...

-Sakura porque te has alejado del campamento..?-

-Eso es porque..porque necesitaba meditar algunas cosas- dice ella mirando la luna sobre nosotros, yo solo la miraba pensativo

-Es sobre Sasuke no?...-

-Si..- contesto en susurro- Y tambien... Sobre ti- ella me miro, nunca la habia visto mirarme de esa manera, era tan profunda y calida que me senti raro al tenerla cerca

-jaja Vamos Sakura, que podrias tener que pensar sobre mi? jejeje tranquila seguro Sasuke saldra de prision! De veras!- dije con entusiasmo, en eso ella agacho la cabeza y escuche un sollozo, Sakura estaba llorando y como no si ella amaba a Sasuke-Naruto por favor.. Abrazame me siento tan sola- no dije nada solo lo hice mientras la acunaba entre mis brazos, nos mantuvimos asi durante mucho tiempo mientras la sentia temblar y descargar toda su tristeza contra mi pecho...

-Naruto...- la escuche decir mientras bajaba mi cabeza para verla a los ojos, no supe como ni porque.. Ni en que momento paso, solo se que en ese momento, los labios de Sakura rozaron los mios, me quede impactado y sorprendido a la vez, me aparte de ella pero antes de poder decir algo, escuche algo y gire mi rostro.. Oh no!... La vi ahi parada mirandonos con la mirada mas triste que he podido ver, y temblando.

-Hinata...- dije pero no me dejo seguir que podia decir?... Maldicion yo no queria esto!

-P..perdon..por interrumpirlos, mañana saldremos temprano, mejor sera que descansen. Yo me quedare a vigilar hasta que Kiba me reemplaze- dijo apenas intentando no llorar, soy un imbecil, quise acercarme a ella pero me esquivo y bloqueo su mirada de la mia, mientras Sakura se alejaba, sin decir absolutamente nada...

Como demonios habia llegado a esta situacion?..-pense toda la noche hasta quedar dormido... y solo pensar en una doncella con ojos perlados y cubierto su rostro de lagrimas


	10. Chapter 10

Al despertar lo primero que hice fue ir en busca de Hinata, pero solo me encontré con Sakura quien me sonreía, por educación la había saludado, pero como si yo fuese un imán ella se había sujetado de mi brazo, y no tenia pensado soltarme

-Sakura que haces?...-

-Es que aun estoy débil Naruto por favor... Ayúdame a caminar...- pidió mirándome con ternura en sus ojos, yo no tuve elección, suspire y acepte, mientras seguía buscando a Hinata, pero como le explicaría que Sakura estaba literalmente pegada a mi brazo?!

En eso vi a Akamaru y sobre él a Kiba y...Hinata!... Esta abrazando a ese cara de perro, al parecer fueron por algo de comida

-Buenas chicos- saludo Sakura, mirando a ambos, note como la mirada de Hinata se tornaba triste al vernos, quise decir algo pero...

-Buenos mejor ya vayámonos, no?- fui interrumpido por Sakura, y todos asintieron, fue así como continuamos nuestro camino, yo intentando de alguna manera que Sakura se apartara aunque sea un poco y poder hablar con Hinata que se mantenía pegada a Kiba.

-Oigan Akamaru desea descansar, que les parece si nos detenemos unos minutos?-dijo Kiba, note como Sakura dudaba un momento pero luego también asintió, así que nos fuimos junto con el Feudal... Odioso y maldito feudal!... Todo esto paso por su culpa!...

Nos fuimos hacia un claro a unos metros del camino, había un estanque y mientras Kiba le pedía a Sakura que lo ayude con las provisiones ella me soltó y se fue, entonces note que Hinata se había alejado del lugar, al parecer fue por algo de comer o algo...

Me levante sin que me notasen, como el día había pasado tan rápido ya comenzaba a atardecer de nuevo y yo, me encontraba buscando a Hinata... Maldito bosque... Debo encontrar a Hinata, donde se habrá metido? En eso escucho algo a los lejos, me acerco con cuidado... Se escucha como una cascada... Pero hay algo mas... Escucho como si alguien estuviese en el agua... Tal vez y sea Hinata... Lo mejor sera investigar.

Pero... Pero si es... Pienso anonadado y sorprendido, al ver una figura femenina danzando bajo el agua de la cascada pero si es... Es la misma chica que había visto antes... Hace ya tanto tiempo... Es hermosa... Pienso mientras miro como danza bajo aquella cascada, estoy como hipnotizado... Camino hacia ella, pero tropiezo con algo, esperen esta ropa es la de...Hinata?... Alzo la mirada y noto que me ha visto y se intenta alejar... La persigo...

Cuanto he corrido, ya parece que se esta cansando logro lanzarme dando un salto sosteniendo a aquella hada de las aguas, si así la he nombrado... Pero de repente siento mi sangre subirse a mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo temblar... Es..Esta desnuda!... Maldita sea y ahora me doy cuenta?! Todo por esta maldita oscuridad... Ella parece estar reaccionando tenia razón era Hinata... Por dios se ve tan hermosa.. y... Deseable! CÁLMATE NARUTO! Me exijo dándome cuenta que traía su ropa en mi manos, logro colocarle la chamarra encima, cubriéndola, mientras ella despierta, mirándome sonrojada y toda apenada

-Naruto-kun- dice sin poder mirarme, solo nos quedamos ahí sentados, ahora sin poder vernos a la cara... Sintiendo la brisa de la noche contra nuestros rostros... Ahora que debo hacer? Pienso, mientras siento la mano de ella sobre la mía, para así mirarla a los ojos...


	11. Chapter 11

Nos quedamos mirando durante tantos minutos que me parecía una eternidad, una hermosa eternidad en esos ojos perlados, solté su mano ruborizándome mientras Hinata miraba para otro lado aun apenada

-Hinata debo hablarte de algo...-

-No..No tienes porque Naruto-kun...-

-Si si tengo... Hinata mira lo que paso con Sakura...-

-Naruto-kun en serio no tienes porque hacerlo, yo siempre he sabido que tu amas a Sakura-san- note tristeza en su voz y su mirada a pesar de mostrar esa bella pero melancólica sonrisa en sus labios, no lo resistí y al atraje hacia mi contra mi pecho.

-Hinata... Sakura y yo no tenemos nada... créeme. Ella, yo ya no siento nada por ella mas que amistad... No se porque ella me beso pero...-la mire y se notaba sorprendida y sonrojada mirándome a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo Naruto-kun-ella se aparto un poco levemente ruborizada y sonriendo se puso de pie para así tomar la otra parte de su ropa e ir a los arbustos, me quede mirándole sin saber que hacer... Aunque le halla dicho lo de Sakura... Creo que debo ser franco con mis sentimientos... Aun no los he resuelto... En verdad aun no he resuelto lo que siento por Hinata?...

Cuando volvió y paso por mi lado, no me pude contener, sentía una desesperación muy grande porque las cosas quedaran claras en ese momento, la tome del brazo, la jale hacia mi y la recosté contra un árbol, note en sus ojos sorpresa, miedo y vergüenza, junto con el típico rubor de sus mejillas, sabia que diría mi nombre, lo hizo mientras yo solo observaba sus labios moverse frente a mi, esta vez no habrá interrupciones... Sin dudarlo los tome, dejando así selladas nuestras bocas...

Esto era la gloria!... Jamas había sentido esta calidez recorrer mi cuerpo, sabia tan dulce... Sabia como a.. como a.. vainilla.. Si, incluso puedo decir que por esto podría renunciar al ramen!... Seguí unos momentos con ese beso, mientras mis manos bajaban por la cintura de ella, pegándola a mi ... Luego separe mis labios por la falta de aire, podía sentir mi cara arder pero en ese momento eso no me importaba...

MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE EL OXIGENO ERA NECESARIO PARA EL CUERPO!... Rezongue y grite en mi mente con desesperación, mientras Hinata me miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas, pase una mano por ellas... Y sonreí... Ahora si lo tenia claro.. Mientras mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza...

-Hinata yo..-

-OIGAN NARUTO HINATA ESTÁN AHÍ?!- Aaargh! MALDITA SEA! Porqueeeee?! Pense con frustración con lagrimas cayendo como cascadas de mis ojos.

-Si aquí estamos!- grite frustrado, mientras me apartaba de Hinata aun sonrojada a mi lado, en eso toma mi mano y sonríe un poco, yo me acerco antes que Kiba y Sakura lleguen y le susurro

-Cuando esta misión termine te daré mi respuesta...-me aparto y suelto su mano sin deseo de hacerlo cuando ante nosotros llegan Sakura y Kiba, avisándonos que pronto llegaríamos al destino del feudal... Y que no debíamos preocuparles de nuevo...


	12. Chapter 12

Ya por fin estábamos llegando a la aldea donde dejaríamos a ese maldito feudal, por fin esta misión acabaría y podría decirle a Hinata lo que siento, con solo recordar la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de estos, el cuerpo suyo pegado al mio me hacia hervir la sangre y sentirme vivo y feliz como nunca antes en mi vida...

-Hinata...-Suspiré..

-Naruto dijiste algo?- pregunto Sakura, es verdad a pesar de todo, Sakura no me ha dejado en ningún momento, ni un segundo durante todo el camino y por ello no he podido estar con Hinata, aunque ya haya aclarado todo aun siento que no esta muy convencida, y como estarlo si Sakura esta cada vez mas pegajosa y cariñosa, nunca la había visto así... Pensar que antes esto hubiese sido un sueño ahora me parece una verdadera tortura

-No Sakura, no he dicho nada- dije con una sonrisa, sabia que no estaba del todo convencida pero no dijo nada mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra mi hombro pegándose a mi brazo... Unos minutos mas y esto acabara.

En cuanto llegamos fuimos ante la prometida del maldito feudal, la verdad es una mujer muy hermosa y muy encantadora, siento lastima por ella por tremendo esposo que le han elegido, a pesar de eso nos ofreció quedarnos unos días hasta la boda y una cena de bienvenida que con gusto aceptamos, esta noche le diría a Hinata lo que sentía luego de cenar

Bueno, ese había sido mi plan aunque no contaba con que Sakura seguiría comportándose así de extraña es mas, tuve que alejarme algo irritado cuando comenzó a querer alimentarme... Que demonios le pasaba a Sakura?

Ya había salido afuera, pronto llovería y era notorio por las nubes en el cielo, en eso sentí una presencia familiar cerca de ahí, voltee encontrándome con Sai

-Sai?.. Que haces aquí?-pregunte curioso algo no estaba bien, por que me sentía inquieto?

-He venido porque deben regresar a Konoha lo mas pronto posible-

-Eh?... De que hablas acaso ha sucedido algo en la aldea?- pregunte con curiosidad, aun sintiendo aquel malestar en mi interior.

Sai se quedo un largo tiempo en silencio antes de pronunciar las palabras que me helaron la sangre y habían destruido de alguna manera toda la alegría en mi interior

-La hokage Tsunade ha muerto-

NO! Eso no podía ser verdad! La vieja no puede estar muerta!... Debe ser una broma, debe serlo!... El ruido de los truenos y el viento se había hecho mas fuerte cuando tome a Sai lleno de ira, frustración y tristeza de su ropa alzándolo

-Es una broma no?! Sai! Debe ser una maldita y enfermiza broma!-

-Lo lamento Naruto... Pero pronto sera el funeral y se solicita la presencia de todos en este- en eso lo solté mientras las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos con impotencia y rabia. Porque?! Porque la vieja debía morir!... Ella había sido como una madre para mi.. Y ahora ella.. Ella estaba muerta! Maldita sea!

-MALDICIÓN!- Grite con ira, mientras comenzaba la tormenta y todo lo que sentía en mi interior, la alegría, era reemplazada por la frustración, la tristeza y depresión porque nunca había podido decirle a la vieja lo que sentía y porque no había estado con ella en esos últimos momentos.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que habíamos vuelto a Konoha, de tan solo recordar me atrae aun mas dolor, ver la tumba de la vieja frente a mi, siendo incapaz de llorar al igual que todos los demás. La perdida de la vieja fue un duro golpe, cuando pase para dejar la flor de despedida, no pude contenerme mas y lance una maldición tan grande que a pesar de que estaba mal llorar y derrumbarse siendo un ninja por mas dolor que cause, nadie hizo nada, todos se quedaron viéndome ahí, golpeando con fuerza el piso, maldiciendo con mas ahínco, con mas desesperación.

Ahora me encuentro en el cuarto de mi apartamento, "mi dulce" hogar, no he salido no he querido ver a nadie, es mejor no tengo deseos de que muestren lastima por mi, de que me recriminen mi comportamiento ni nada, no quiero nada. A pesar de que he escuchado que han venido tocando la puerta no quiero salir de este sitio, no me atrevo, no tengo las fuerzas ni el animo para así salir de este lugar...

Soledad es todo lo que me queda...

En eso escucho pasos atrás de donde me encuentro sentado, es verdad aun no han decidido a un nuevo Hokage, me pregunto quien sera acaso Kakashi se quedara con el puesto? Es lo mas seguro, ahora que pienso quien esta atrás mio seguro es el queriendo que vaya a una misión, no tengo ánimos, no quiero salir de aquí, aun no... Aun no puedo hacerlo...

-N.. Naruto-kun...- escucho la voz que me llama, y volteo notando la figura femenina con mirada desolada y pena atrás mio mientras esta se acerca colocando una mano sobre mi hombro - Todos han estado preocupados.. Yo...-

-Vete...- digo sin querer verla. ¿porque viniste? Acaso te doy lastima...

-Naruto-kun yo...-

-MALDITA SEA VETE DE AQUÍ! NO QUIERO VERTE! ME ESCUCHASTE!- rugí lleno de ira, que no podían entender que quería estar solo? Que no quería verlos que necesitaba tiempo! Tome la muñecas de ella aprisionándola mientras la veía a los ojos, note miedo en ellos, terror, la tristeza por mi, la lastima por mi como la odio! Odio que sientan tristeza y lastima por mi!

-Na..Naruto-kun..- murmura con miedo mientras la sostengo al parecer la estoy lastimando, notando por fin las lagrimas que descienden de sus ojos, que demonios estoy haciendo?

-Hinata yo...-comencé a soltarla mientras ella me detuvo

-Naruto-kun... Lo siento.. Ya..ya no volveré a molestarte-dijo mientras me daba la espalda para así marcharse, sin pensarlo mucho la sostuve de su mano la atraje hacia mi y la abrace con fuerza, no quería soltarla. De nuevo la había lastimado, de nuevo la hice llorar... Que tipo de monstruo soy?...

\- Perdóname... Perdona... Me.. Yo...- en eso sentí un dedo posarse en mis labios, un dedo suyo, para que guardase silencio, mientras me abrazaba colocando mi cabeza contra su pecho, de una manera tan cálida, tan maternal que es difícil describir la sensación que tuve, al escuchar sus palabras

-Ya no estarás solo Naruto, yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado...- no pude evitarlo y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, mientras nos mantuvimos así abrazados, durante horas hasta que finalmente me quede dormido... cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, pero me dejo una nota con lo que me había dicho, era verdad ya no estoy solo, con Hinata ahora ya no me siento solo aquí... La amo.. Y debo decírselo, lo haré... Pero haré que sea especial cuando se lo diga...

Cuando amaneció, ya había vuelto a salir de mi apartamento no había sabido nada de Hinata al parecer se había marchado a una misión, eso me puso algo mal pero se que volverá y cuando lo haga podre decirle lo que siento por ella y por fin, por fin podre ser feliz con alguien a mi lado...

-Naruto, vaya por fin saliste de tu encierro, oye Kakashi te esta buscando...- dijo Ino en cuanto me cruce con ella, solo asentí mientras me marchaba me preguntaba que quería decirme mi antiguo sensei.

Al entrar a la oficina no solo estaba Kakashi, sino también los ancianos de la aldea, y los padres de varios de mis amigos, pude notar especialmente al de Hinata, ese sujeto da miedo, y como no si parece que quiere asesinarme con su mirada...

-Naruto, te hemos convocado aquí para notificarte algo de suma importancia-

-De acuerdo Kakashi, de que se trata?-

\- Tsunade dejo un testamento y en el declaro el nombre del siguiente Hokage quien tomara su puesto si muriese-

No entendí del todo... Y yo que tenia ver en eso?

\- Naruto Uzumaki, desde el día de mañana seras el nuevo Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja- No podía creerlo, me había quedado en Shock yo.. Yo el nuevo Hokage?... Todos se mantenían en silencio pero pude notar que los ancianos y el padre de Hinata no estaban muy contentos por la noticia... Por fin... He logrado mi sueño..


	14. Chapter 14

La noticia se había esparcido como la mismísima peste, yo Uzumaki Naruto seria el nuevo Hokage. No tardaron mucho mis amigos en aparecer, aparentemente Ino ha organizado una fiesta en mi honor y para realizar las felicitaciones, la verdad aun estoy en estado de Shock ante la noticia, algo feliz y al mismo tiempo triste porque ella no esta aquí para felicitarme, en ese momento me cruzo con Neji, quien como siempre tiene ese rostro serio y nada amigable.

-Oye Neji, dime tu sabes cuando llega Hinata de su misión?-

\- Hinata llega esta noche, por que?- se nota aun mas serio que antes y con un aura al peligrosa, solo trago saliva sonriendo nervioso, aun no quiero morir así.

-No, no por nada de veras je..je..- él no dice nada mas mientras se aleja, así que Hinata llega esta noche, eso es bueno es mas le pediré a alguien que se que le entregara el mensaje y no desee matarme, me acerco a esa persona con lentitud y calma

-SHIKAMARU! Amigo mio! Me harías un favor?-

-Aargh que quieres Naruto, deja de ser tan problemático. Vaya aun no puedo creer que te hallan dado el titulo de Hokage, eres fastidioso- De acuerdo, dejare pasar ese comentario, mientras me acerco para susurrarle mi pedido a él.

-Eh?... Y para que quieres que le diga eso? Que demonios planeas Naruto?-

-Eso no te incumbe, tómalo como la primera orden del Hokage jaja-

-Que fastidio... De acuerdo.. Lo haré, daré tu maldito mensaje- En eso lance un grito de victoria, si! Si!

Fue así como la noche continuo, la verdad esperaba que fuésemos por ramen pero Ino tenia algo planeado y nos invito a una cantina, fue allí cuando todo se volvió un caos. Todos comenzamos a beber, la verdad ya no quería mas pero el cejotas insistía, creo que estaba alucinando porque me pareció ver a Tenten y Neji besándose, de seguro es el alcohol, la verdad ni yo mismo se que pasa, no entiendo nada, todo esta confuso en este momento. Al parecer nos echaron por causa de Lee que destruyó el lugar, momentos después, cuantas horas pasaron?... Ni idea, ahora estoy en mi apartamento, es verdad Shikamaru debe decirle a Hinata que venga! Hoy le diré cuanto la amo! De veras!

Alguien toca la puerta de repente pasadas unas horas, aun no entiendo nada a mi alrededor, cuanto tome? No importa solo abriré y besare a Hinata y luego.. Hip.. Si, luego le diré que la amo.

Abro la puerta sin pensarlo, solo escucho una voz femenina. Si, si debe ser Hinata, es la única que vendría aquí, la abrazo y la beso, al instante me corresponde, no se como paso, solo se que de repente estábamos en la cama, mientras la besaba no se porque siento que algo va mal, pero ha de ser el alcohol si seguro es eso, la despojo de sus ropas y ella de la mía, nos comenzamos a acariciar mientras nos enredamos en las sabanas, entonces comienzo a poseerla, la verdad esto no lo tenia planeado pero no importa por fin ella y yo seriamos uno y así fue, entonces tan débil por el alcohol y aquella actividad quede dormido diciéndole

-Te amo...-


	15. Chapter 15

El sonido de algo que se rompía me despertó de repente, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, es verdad, ayer fui a tomar y festejar por mi ascenso, y... Luego, que paso luego...

Todo se nota difuso y confuso en mi mente, abro mis ojos y de repente la veo frente a mi, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al parecer algo se había quebrado, quizás un plato o yo que se en el piso, ella parecía inmóvil y destrozada, no lo entendí, hasta que voltee mi rostro al escuchar algo a mi lado... Era SAKURA?!... Es verdad anoche.. Anoche yo... Pero yo pensé, creí que era...

-Hinata espera esto es un malentendido veras yo...- no pude continuar al sentir un gran golpea contra mi mejilla, los ojos dulce que antes me miraban cambiaron por unos lleno de odio y dolor, Hinata me había abofeteado.

-No quiero volver a saber nada de ti Uzumaki!-ella se marcho adolorida, maldita sea porque debe pasarme esto a mi. Me quede inmóvil, mientras Sakura comenzaba a despertar, me desvanecí pero rápidamente recobre el sentido vistiéndome en el camino mientras seguía a Hinata, no podía ser esto, no! Hinata debe escucharme!... Yo...

-Hinata!- grite al verla logrando agarrar sus muñecas colocandola contra un muro, por dios es muy fuerte, a este paso solo la lastimare -Por favor escúchame yo...-

-Tu que?!.. Tu tan solo me usaste!... Me mentiste!.. Si no me amabas para que me besaste! Se acabo te odio! Te odio Uzumaki! Ojala tu y Sakura se vayan juntos al infierno!-escupió con rabia, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, la bese con desesperación, ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sentí un gran dolor apartándome quedándome arrodillado en el piso - No vuelvas a tocarme... Te desprecio.. Ojala Pain te hubiese matado...-se marcho mientras no podía moverme, me dolía mucho no solo el golpe sino mi alma y mi corazón, maldita sea... Ahora que... Habia perdido a Hinata para siempre...

Pasaron unos días, Sakura ha estado conmigo todo ese tiempo, la verdad he tenido que responsabilizarme de mis actos, por lo menos un tiempo no la he vuelto a tocar, ni tampoco deseo hacerlo, cuando me besa es como si algo en mi muriese, tampoco he vuelto a saber nada de Hinata. He ido a verla a la mansión pero solo me recibió Neji con un gran golpe que me dejo mal herido y una advertencia de que si me volvía a ver cerca de ahí me mataría, soy un bastardo... Lastime a Hinata... A la mujer que amo, me acosté con Sakura sin saber que era ella, traicione la confianza de Hinata y ahora engaño a Sakura sobre mis sentimientos...

Soy un canalla...

El tiempo siguió pasando y Sakura para mi suerte no quedo embarazada por aquella noche, creo que fue lo único positivo de todo, también decidí terminar con ella, al parecer lo tomo bien, había escuchado que estaba visitando a Sasuke todo ese tiempo, la verdad se que ella nunca dejo de amarlo, pero se sentía sola y buscaba compañía... La perdono por lo que hizo, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, fui yo si, no hubiese sido un idiota! Si le hubiese dicho a Hinata a tiempo sobre mis sentimientos quizás... Ella y yo ahora...

La verdad ahora me encuentro sumido en mi trabajo de Hokage, hace unos días Kiba y Shino vinieron a "visitarme", no fue una visita pacifica, me dieron varios golpes ni siquiera intente defenderme, me lo merecía, era un estúpido, un día llego ella, Hinata, estaba cambiada, distinta, ya no lucia esa bella sonrisa en sus labios, esa mirada tierna e inocente, no, ahora se veía a una mujer seria, fría y distante, que me miraba con rencor y odio... No la culpo, me acerque a ella pero esta se aparto.

-Vengo para entregarle esto Hokage-sama- dijo con una voz que no pensé que era la suya, era firme y cortante.

-Hinata... Yo..-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, solo vine para invitarlo a la boda de mi hermana y el nieto del tercero-me lanzo la tarjeta a la cara, la tome con tristeza, deseaba poder encontrar algún rastro de la Hinata que había conocido pero no quedaba nada en aquella mujer frente a mi.

-Adiós Uzumaki... Y por cierto para usted soy Hyuga- y eso fue todo, se marcho así como vino, sin mirar atrás mientras me quedaba en la soledad de mi oficina... Como el condenado que era...

-Fin del Flashbak-


	16. Chapter 16

Flash back

\- Unas horas antes-

Me encuentro observando, quizás por ultima vez, la ciudad de Konoha... Pero antes de partir hay algo que debo hacer.. Por mas que me duela..

 **"Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta"**

Entro con cuidado al cuarto de ella con un ramo y una nota, por dios, esto es tan difícil pero es lo mejor, lo se...

Prefiero hacerlo ahora mientras duerme, antes de que sea tarde... No deseo mentirle...

 **"Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta"**

Quizás, con esto me odies mas, fui un canalla y ahora estoy siendo un cobarde, pero sabes Hinata, es lo mejor, por mi culpa, por lo que hice, por todo el daño que te cause... Por mi culpa tu... Casi mueres...

 **"Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte"**

Coloco con cuidado todo, quien dice que esto es fácil? Por favor no me odies mas, pero es lo mejor. Cuando todo acabe se que tu estarás bien y que quizás halles a alguien que te ame como mereces sin causarte tanto dolor como yo lo he hecho.

 **"Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte"**

Me acerco y te observo dormir, eres tan hermosa. Paso una mano por tu mejilla, la suavidad de tu piel es algo que no olvidare como la ternura de tus labios, no quiero perderte, pero es lo mejor...

 **"La luz ya no alcanza..."**

 **"No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza"**

Siento como despiertas... Abres lo ojos observándome, se que esto esta mal... Se que quizás duela aun mas pero ya no importa, aunque sea tan solo una vez mas quiero tenerte cerca, te abrazo con fuerza, mientras te escucho decir mi nombre, tomando tu mentón lentamente.

 **"Un ángel te cuida..."**

Se que estarás bien, se que podrás rehacer tu vida pero por ahora, solo deseo probar de nuevo tus labios, aunque sea por ultima vez.

Se que no estarás sola, tienes a tu sobrina, a Kiba y Shino, a Neji y todos que te quieren, ellos te cuidaran, mientras yo...

Huiré como un cobarde...

 **" Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida"**

-Te.. Amo Hinata... Siempre te amare... Perdóname...- digo con dolor mirándola a los ojos para así hacerla dormir, es la verdad, pero cuando abras el sobre todo esto acabara, Hinata... Por favor olvidame... Beso tu frente antes de desaparecer...

Adiós mi amada Hinata...

 **"Y aléjate de mi amor... Yo se que aun estas a tiempo"**

Fin del Flash Back-

 **"No soy quien en verdad parezco... Y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo"**

Ya todos están listos, hoy me marcho. Perdóname Hinata, se que siempre creíste que era un chico fuerte y decidido, que iría siempre por lo que creía y que nunca se rendiría, pero... Te equivocaste, ya me rendí contigo... Te falle, te hice daño, por mi causa tu quisiste la vida, por mas que me digas a todos que no fue así se que mientes, no soy un ángel como tu, porque tu caíste del cielo. Yo tan solo soy un demonio, lo se muy bien, yo y el Kyubi, ambos somos uno y solo traemos tristeza y destrucción.

Comenzamos a avanzar para así alejarnos de la aldea, es hora de que comience una batalla para proteger a Konoha y a ti de la destrucción.

" **Si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo; veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar** **y hacer sufrir a quien mas quiero** "

En eso escucho unos pasos atrás de mi, escucho una voz gritar mi nombre, me detengo mientras volteo la vista, eres tu, estas pálida y sin luz en tu mirada, que haces aquí?... Hinata... Por favor... No lo hagas. Te acercas y me besas, te correspondo por unos segundos pero luego te aparto con brusquedad, lo lamento... Hinata...

\- Naruto-kun... Por que?...- me dices y me quedo en silencio mientras estas en el piso con lagrimas gritando mi nombre mientras marcho.

 **"Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco; quisiera arrepentirme ser el mismo y no decirte esto"**

Quisiera volver y rodearte con mis brazos, besarte y decirte que me esperes, que todo es una vil broma pero no puedo, ya te he hecho tanto daño Hinata, ya no deseo seguir haciéndolo. Perdóname...

-Levántate... - mientras lo haces intentas acercarte pero te detengo -Hyuga regresa a tu hogar... Todo ha acabado... Aléjate de mi... Ahora...- digo con dolor pero firmeza, noto tu sorpresa, sé que no me seguiras, sé que te lastimo, sé todo eso pero soy un condenado y sé que esta bien esto... Para no volver a herirte...

 **"Aléjate de mi escapa, ve que ya no debo verte... Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas,** **no quiero perderte"**

No quiero perderte Hinata... No deseo apartarme de ti pero no hay opción, ya no queda ninguna opción... Mas que este adiós...

 **"La luz ya no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza... Un angel te cuida y puso en mi boca**

 **la verdad para mostrarme la salida"**

Ya han pasado varios días de lucha para proteger a todo lo que amamos, pero a pesar de este tiempo no he podido olvidarte, ni olvidar nuestra despedida y tu mirada, espero que tu hallas podido olvidarme... Porque quizás no regrese...

 **"Y aléjate de mi amor, yo se que aun estas a tiempo... No soy quien en verdad parezco y** **perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo"**

-Hokage, hemos perdido unos 30 hombres en la batalla y unos 20 intentando salvarlos... Que haremos señor?- escucho que me informan, esta batalla ha durado demasiado, es hora de terminarla, gane o pierda no importa... Es hora de que todo acabe... Sin decir nada, salgo de mi carpa para llamar a algunos hombres y cambiar sus posiciones, esta noche sera nuestro ultimo ataque...

 **"Si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien mas quiero"**

Las tropas están listas, ya ha comenzado el ataque... Veo a varios hombres nuestros y del enemigo caer, frente a mi esta el líder de todos, ellos es hora de que todo esto termine, y el condenado este listo...

 **"Y alejate de mi amor; yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdon no soy quien crees , yo no cai del cielo**

Comienza la lucha y a pesar de todo el caos y las muertes a mi alrededor solo puedo pensar en ti y tus ojos, tu voz susurrando mi nombre, perdóname Hinata...

Perdóname... Por todo..

Utilizo mi ultimo ataque así como mi enemigo el gran Rasengan, junto con el poder del Kyubi, lo he despertado por completo, solo veo una luz y una explosión a invadido todo el campo de batalla, no importa nada... Ahora... Solo el final...

 **"Si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo veras que soy realmente bueno** **en engañar y hacer sufrir a quien mas quiero"**

Ahora solo veo el cielo, no me quedan fuerzas, he salido mal herido, solo escucho los gritos de victoria, al parecer hemos, ganado, pero...

Ya no puedo mas...

Mi cuerpo ya no aguanto tanto poder y mi alma esta destruida, no tengo motivos para seguir... Si tan solo hubiese podido cambiar todo, quizás... Hubiera sido diferente.

-Hinata... Adiós.. Para siempre, amor mio... Perdóname por todo...- murmuro mientras mis ojos se cierran volviéndose todo oscuro...

Es irónico y gracioso como en este momento puedo jurar que he escuchado tu voz

-Naruto-kun!-

 **"A quien mas quiero"**

Adiós para siempre, Hinata...

Quizás en algún momento, en otro lugar, en otra vida podamos ser realmente felices. Sin dudas, sin celos estúpidos, sin confusiones, sin dolor. Yo siempre te esperare porque soy un condenado, sí aunque para algunos culpable y para otros inocente...

Al final nunca supe el veredicto... Pero conozco el mio y mi pecado mas grande fue haberte amado tanto y evitar que salieras herida por este...

Te amare por siempre mi amada Hinata Hyuga...

Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y te prometo que todo sera distinto...

Fin


End file.
